


A Welcome Guest

by Ltleflrt



Series: Peace Begins With A Smile [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Hawke/Fenris drabble inspired by a pretty picture :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this beautiful pic of Fenris:  
> http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/26371450241/i-am-genuinely-grateful-that-hawke-taught-me-how

Hawke sighed wearily as he slowly clumped up the stairs. His back ached, his feet hurt from dancing, and his head pounded from all the inane conversation that nobles were determined to include him in. Somehow the fancy clothing he wore felt ten times heavier than his armor ever did. It was exhausting being a noble. He had no idea how those gits managed it on a daily basis.

“Never again,” he mumbled to himself as he reached the top landing. “I’m done with parties!” At least that’s what he told himself. Unfortunately, having made the decision to try for the office of Viscount, he’d also stuck himself with making appearances at every function he was invited to.

At least it was common knowledge that he was a mage. It allowed him to bring his staff, and although he really wouldn’t zap anyone for being obnoxious, it did intimidate the worst of the snobs enough that they treated him politely, at least to his face.

Distracted by his thoughts, Hawke failed to notice right away that the door to his room was cracked slightly open, and light spilled out into the hall. Once he did notice, he approached cautiously, and peeked through. What he saw surprised him, but it was the kind of surprise that warmed him all over. He pushed the door open wide, and took in the scene before him.

Spark was curled up at the head of the bed, with Fenris leaned up against him, reading a book. The elf’s armor was hung neatly on a stand near the armoire that Hawke had purchased specifically for that purpose, and he was wearing Hawke’s clothing again.

I’ll never get tired of seeing that, he thought to himself with a grin.

The door hinges squeaked, causing Spark and Fenris to look up at the door. The dog whuffed a quiet greeting, but didn’t move otherwise. Fenris just looked up at him through his hair and one side of his mouth lifted in a smile of greeting before he looked down at the pages again.

Hawke kicked the door shut behind him and reached for the buttons of his vest. “Good book?” he asked as he removed first the vest, then the shirt below it.

Fenris nodded slightly. “Mhmm.”

“The butler did it,” Hawke teased, as he kicked off his boots. The only response he got was a quick glance with a black brow arched above one mossy green eye. Spark was eyeing him, waiting to see what he would do.

Wearing only his trousers now, Hawke crawled onto the bed and lay on his side next to Fenris with his head propped on one hand. He reached out with a finger and tilted the book so he could see the print on the pages. “What are you reading that’s so interesting?” he asked curiously. He wrinkled his nose at the title. “Locks of the Golden Fool? Boring.”

Fenris only hummed at him again. He brought his hand down and ran his fingers through Hawke’s hair, brushing it back and out of his eyes. The mage closed his eyes and savored the feel of the lyrium tingling across his scalp. He leaned forward and put his head on Fenris’ stomach and the caress moved down the back of his neck and whispered over his bare shoulders. “Hmph, read your stupid book then,” he mumbled.

A soft chuckle bounced the muscles under his cheek. “Welcome home, Gabe,” Fenris said softly as he flipped to the next page.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Hawke said. He nuzzled Fenris’ stomach and squirmed until he was more comfortable. “Why are you here by the way? I thought you were going to the Hanged Man with Isabela tonight.”

“You don’t want the company?” Fenris asked. His voice was dry, but Hawke could detect the teasing undercurrent.

“Always,” Hawke sighed drowsily. He fell asleep as Fenris turned another page.

 

[Artwork by Askbroodyelf](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
